


Recently I Got A Brother!

by 101wannaone



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101wannaone/pseuds/101wannaone
Summary: The fact that your parents remarried is already a huge conflict.However, it is more complicated for Ong Seongwu as he is getting a younger brother, Daniel and they have to live together.How will he handle it when they even have to be in the same class at school? A cute refreshing drama that will light up your day...





	1. A new beginning

 

**Ong Seongwoo’s POV**

 

I can say one thing.

Just one.

I am used to peace & daily things.

My life has been peaceful and normal for me. I live with my mom who works at a restaurant nearby our neighbourhood.

As for my dad, he passed away when I was born so I had no memories of my dad at all. I have no siblings… I am an only child.

That’s what I thought it would be as long as I live.

No changes = No problems.

**BUT.**

Have you heard of this saying? ‘Life is never what you’d expect it to be. It’s full of surprises.’

I don't quite believe in things like that.

To me, its pure nonsense.

I didn’t believe in any surprises until…

 

 

~7am (Monday) ~

My alarm rang.

I woke up as usual.

Got ready my school uniform and everything else.

In my head, I've been remembering this:

I already knew that my mom remarried a man who is also a single parent.

I accept that.

I know my mom is lonely with me alone.

There’s no one who she can talk to when I’m not around.

I agree to this whole marriage thing because I know it’ll benefit my mom.

**BUT.**

However I did not expect that so called man who is to be my new dad actually has a ….. son.

**I'll be getting a... brother??**

-end of my thoughts-

I ruffled my hair thinking about it.

Thats enough Seongwoo...

Enough of it.

~Seconds later~

“Seongwoo, come down!! There’s someone I want you to meet.” –Ong’s mom

I run down the stairs in a hurry while picking up my bag.

“Coming! Just a moment-…” I instantly stop speaking when I saw an unfamiliar face in my home.

“Come nearer Seongwoo-ah. I want you to meet your new brother. I did told you I got remarried right?” –Ong’s mom

I take a step closer but not too close.

 

 

**Who in the world-..? MY NEW BROTHER-R-R??!!**

 


	2. Unbelievable

 

**_Ong Seongwoo’s POV_ **

 

Who in the world-..? **MY NEW BROTHER-R-R??!!**

Okay.

Try to relax and read this situation here.

So I have a new brother. A sibling. A brother.

The boy in front of me extends his hand. “Nice to meet you hyung. I’m Daniel. You can call me Niel or Dani or Dan. I hope we’ll get along well.”

I reach for his hand. “My name is Seongwoo.”

We shake hands with each other. My mom smile happily and hug both of us.

After a brief hug, she release us. “Now both of you hurry to school. You don’t want to be late.” –Ong’s mom

We exit the house gate with complete silence.

No one speak anything. Well I didn’t feel like speaking. I’m still trying  to process whatever that’s happening just now.

Suddenly, Daniel broke the silence.

“Hmm can I call you hyung since you’re older than me?” –Daniel

I just nod.

Somehow it feels weird to be called hyung after 18 years of not having a sibling.

I don’t know what to feel. I’m not angry, sad or happy.

I just feel empty and somewhat monotonous.

I walk ahead of him in a hurry to avoid any conversations with him.

Daniel catch up with me and stand in front of me. “Let’s walk together, hyung.”

Then he held my hand and drag me to walk with him.

Woahhhh this boy is really getting on my nerves.

“Why do I have to do that? I am not used to this. I prefer to walk alone.”

I let go of his hand that held me.

Daniel turn to face me with his sad facial expression.

“Why not? We’re brothers after all.” –Daniel

I stop walking and drag him to the side of the road.

“Listen to me well because I’ll say this once only. You may be my brother but you’re not suppose to tell anyone at school about this. Get that? And don’t follow too close to me. I don’t want people to start having funny guesses.”

I took off in a hurry after that.

I can’t stand him being so innocent like that.

I don’t dislike the fact that I have a younger brother to care for.

Its just me.

I am just not used to it.

Daniel is left dumbfounded while walking behind me after I left him.

 

~In the classroom.~

I sit at my usual place which is beside the window.

My science teacher, Madam  enters the class with a familiar face beside him.

Him again?

Daniel, what are you doing here?

Did he follow me or what?

**No. No.**

It can’t be.

“We have a new student. Introduce yourself.” The teacher said while looking at Daniel.

“Annyeonghasaeyo. My name is Daniel. You can call me Niel or Dani or Dan. Please take care of me.”

Daniel walks towards the seat behind me.

Wait a second.

Let me digest this.

Daniel who is my brother will be-….

 **Will be….We’re in the** **SAME CLASS** **TOO??!!**

 


	3. Expectation

 

**_Ong Seongwoo’s POV_ **

 

**We’re in the SAME CLASS TOO??!!**

I couldn’t believe it.

My brother Daniel is in the same class as me.

I did not expect this at all.

Daniel smiles widely and waves his hand towards my direction.

And his face is simply telling me this : “Hyung we’re in the same class. Please take care of me.”

Yes that’s it.

He walk pass my seat and notice the seat behind me is empty and so I guess he decided to sit there.

Daniel quietly pulls the chair and sits behind me.

The class lasted for 3 long hours.

~During recess time~

Everyone is waiting for their turn in a line, waiting to get their meals.

I line up with my other friends, Minhyun and also Guanlin.

Minhyun excitedly hug me from the back, “Seongwoo, what are we going to eat today?”

I did not feel surprise as it one of Minhyun’s habit to hug me from the back.

“Well, let me think. We’ll just go with what the cafeteria has to offer for today.”

Meanwhile, Guanlin is reading a book while lining up. Can’t believe how hardworking Guanlin looks right now.

“What do you think Guanlin?” -Minhyun

“Let him be. He’s always reading while waiting because the line is always this long just to get one meal.” –Seongwoo

Minhyun and I sighed as we waited for our turn.

“What will be on today’s menu? I wonder…. Hmm…” - Minhyun

“Since today is Monday, so the menu should be: Seafood fried rice with lots of vegetables.” – Seongwoo

“Wow you even memorise the menu for daily meals… that’s awesome my friend.” –Minhyun

Minhyun tug me close to him while tapping on one of my shoulder.

I giggle, “Its nothing really. Just a habit of mine to remember even the tiniest things.”

I look around to look if there’s any table for us to sit after w have taken our meals.

“Seongwoo, don’t worry about the seats. I’ll ask Guanlin to help us with that.” –Minhyun

I smile, “Thanks Minhyun. You are truly the best.”

“Guanlin, could you go and sit to book a place for us, while waiting for us? Any table will do.” –Minhyun

“Sure do.” –Guanlin

Meanwhile, I am waiting for my turn with Minhyun when suddenly I heard a loud crash on the floor.

“What was that?” –Seongwoo

“Look. Someone’s on the floor with his rice all over him.” –Minhyun

I turn to look and to my surprise the person who is now in that huge mess is none other than Daniel.

Ottoke?(What do I do?)

Should I help him or what?

But then I will attract attention.

I don’t see a reason for me to help him.

But wait he’s my brother so I should help him.

“Seongwoo, are you listening?” “Seongwoo!” –Minhyun yells a little louder until I snap out of my thoughts.

“Minhyun, mianhae(sorry). I just feel I should go and help him. You can wait here ok.”

I run as fast as I could towards Daniel.

 

**_Nobody’s POV_ **

 

“Yah Seongwoo… are you for real?” –Minhyun

Guanlin who was reading a book stops reading at the commotion. He walks toward Minhyun, “What just happen? Why are you here alone? Where is Seongwoo?”

“Guanlin, I think there’s something different about Seongwoo today.” –Minhyun

“What are you talking about? I don’t get it. He looks the same to me.” –Guanlin

“Seongwoo… he has become kind all of a sudden. I mean usually he is kind but only to people who he refers as his friends which is us, Guanlin.” –Minhyun

“Aaah is that what you’re referring to?” –Guanlin

Guanlin turns to look at Seongwoo who is actually helping someone other than him and Minhyun.

“Wow daebak! Seongwoo is really helping him out.” –Guanlin

“That’s what I’m saying. He looks so different right?” –Minhyun

 

**_Daniel’s POV_ **

 

I was waiting for my turn to take my meal at the cafeteria when someone in front of me turn his back suddenly and drop everything on his tray on me.

I fell to the floor with my clothes a mess.

Its full of rice and some other food.

I was so surprised that I stayed in that position for a while.

I feel super embarrassed right now.

Today is my first day at a new school and yet this had to happen.

Ottoke. I can’t even lift myself. I too ashamed to face anyone so I lower my head.

 Suddenly, a hand is extended to my direction.

Who is this kind soul offering him his hand to me?

I look up and is surprise to see that it is Seongwoo hyung.

I didn’t expect it to be him.

 

 

Seongwoo hyung look at me with a serious face, **“Are you taking my hand or not? My hand is about to break.”**  


 


	4. I Wanna Know

**Seongwoo’s POV**

 

I extend my right hand to Daniel’s direction.

He looks up and his face shows a surprise expression to see me.

I guess he didn’t expect it to be me.

Come on now.

I’m trying to help you here.

Can’t he take my hand already?

I look at him with a serious face, “Are you taking my hand or not?”

Daniel finally takes my hand hesitantly after a few seconds.

He grab my hand tightly and lift himself up.

“T-thank you, hyung.” –Daniel

 

 

**Daniel’s POV**

 

After thanking Seongwoo hyung I realise I made a mistake.

Ottoke?

I’m not suppose to act as if I know him.

He already told me this morning.

Ottoke?

I don’t know what to do.

Hyung will surely be mad at me.

Maybe I should apologise later.

“Follow me.” –Seongwoo

I snap out of my thoughts when Seongwoo hyung held my hand and pull me to follow his lead.

It hurts, why is his grip on my hand so tight?

I know he is my hyung but why is he pulling me…

And most important, where is he taking me?

“H-hyung, where are we going?”

“Don’t ask anything, just follow me.” –Seongwoo

 

 

**Minhyun’s POV**

 

I see that Seongwoo is trying to help that person.

But why is he suddenly doing that? I thought.

Its because he has never done that before, except for his close friends which consists of me and Guanlin only.

Its… how do I say it.

Hmmm strange maybe??

Seongwoo held that guy’s hand and lift him up then walk pass me without saying anything.

So before he could move further, I held his other free hand.

He stops in his steps and turn his head to look at me.

I straight away ask him, “Seongwoo, where are you going? What’s going on?”

I’m sure my face is full of worry expression only.

Seongwoo whispers to me silently, “Minhyun, I have something to tell you. But I’ll tell you later ok? Please.”

His eyes look at my grip on his hand.

Seongwoo’s voice and gesture seem to be really serious and at the same time pleading for me to let him go for now.

I release his hand after a simple nod.

However, inside my head is fill with thoughts like:

‘Why does he bother to help him?’

‘Who is he to Seongwoo?’

‘Why do I care?’

The final questioning thought make me stop thinking.

Wait a minute.

I’ve read in one of Guanlin’s book before when I borrowed his book.

In that book, there was this chapter where there is something like this being mentioned:

_Whoever who cares to know about someone who is treating another person kindly and that whoever saw it with his own eyes and felt uncomfortable by it, it has only on meaning. That feeling is jealousy. However this type of jealousy is only caused by that one person. In conclusion, that whoever has already fallen head over heels for that someone._

**OMO. DON’T TELL ME I-I ACTUALLY LIKE SEONGWOO??!!**

Wait Hwang Minhyun. Do you realise what your brain just tell you? Me like Seongwoo?

No. No.

Seongwoo is just a friend.

 

 

**But why does my heart hurt a little when Seongwoo helped that guy???**

 

 


	5. Acceptance

 

**Nobody’s POV**

 

Guanlin looks at Minhyun with a questioning expression.

He ask Minhyun, “Minhyun, gwenchana(are u alright)?”

Minhyun shrugged his weird thoughts and look at Guanlin.

“What do you mean, Guanlin?” –Minhyun

“I don’t think you look alright because you’re sweating a lot right now.” –Guanlin

Minhyun quickly wiped off his sweat with his hands.

“Its so hot today, why is the fan not working? I feel so hot all of a sudden.” –Minhyun

“What are you saying Minhyun? The fans are working just fine.” –Guanlin

Minhyun not knowing how to answer so he avoided the situation.

“Guanlin, I have to go ok. I need to go buy chocolate milk before class starts. Bye!” –Minhyun

Guanlin just nod and off Minhyun run as fast as he could.

 

>>Now back to Seongwoo with Daniel.

 

 

**Nobody’s POV**

 

Seongwoo brings Daniel to an empty classroom which is located on the rooftop.

Daniel did not even try to make Seongwoo release his hand.

 

**Daniel’s POV**

 

I sweat a lot after we reach an empty class. My heart keeps beating being fast I wonder why. Is it because I’m with Seongwoo hyung? Why did he bring me here?

“H-hyung, why are we h-here? Where are we?” –Daniel

Seongwoo hyung releases my hand and look at me with a stern face.

“Daniel.” –Seongwoo

I look at his face hesitantly, afraid of what he is about to say. My continuous rapid heartbeat is making me even more nervous.

Will he be angry with me because I called him hyung in front of other students?

Or will he say something else?

However his response made me confuse.

“Are you alright? Were you hurt? I meant the food fell on top of you so I am just checking if everything’s ok.” –Seongwoo

His stern face has change to a worry expression. And this is the first time ever he has shown that.

Is he really worried about me. But why? I thought he dislikes me because of how he acted this morning.

“I-I’m alright hyung.” – Daniel

“That’s good then. We need to get you to change before the next class.” – Seongwoo

He then brings me to his locker, located on the ground floor.

He opens his locker and passes one clean school uniform to me.

“You can wear that for the rest of the day.” –Seongwoo

Before he walk away, I call out to him.

“Hyung! Gomawo(thank you)…” –Daniel

He turn to look at me and said, “I am just helping out my brother so its ok. By the way…” –Seongwoo

“By the way?” –Daniel

“By the way there’s something I have to tell you.” –Seongwoo

“What is it?” –Daniel

“About our sibling relationship, I’m only going to let my close friends know about it if you don’t mind. So other students can’t know about us for the time being.”

“Ok.” -Daniel

 

**Seongwoo’s POV**

 

Daniel’s expression look a little sad when I said that only my friends can know about us.

I decide that he can call me hyung from now on. I guess it’ll make him… happier?

“However, you can call me hyung from now on, even in front of other students. I don’t mind it at all.”

And I give him a smile to reassure what I just mentioned.

Daniel immediately jump happily and he is now hugging me.

“Gomawo hyung.” –Daniel

I am a little bit flustered because of the sudden hug so I didn’t hug him back.

“I know you are happy right now but we’re still in school, so can you let me go?” –Seongwoo

“Oh mianhae(sorry) hyung. I’m just so happy that you are beginning to accept me as your brother.” He slowly pulls out from the hug and grin widely.

And so we walk back to class together after that, walking side by side.

 

**Nobody’s POV**

 

Seongwoo and Daniel didn’t realise that a pair of eyes were eyeing them when they enter their classroom.

Yes. It is none other than Minhyun.

Start of the following class~

 

**Minhyun’s POV**

 

I saw Seongwoo walking with that guy again.

They were together the whole recess time? I wonder what’s going on between them…

I walk into the class, heading towards my seat which is beside Seongwoo’s seat and tries to grab Seongwoo’s attention.

I throw a small crumple paper to his table and to my surprise he straight away read it but did not reply.

Inside the paper, I wrote this:

_Seongwoo, let’s talk after school period. I’ll be waiting for you at the front gate._

 

And no reply for the next hour.

When is he going to reply?

Will he reply or not?

My thoughts are filled with Seongwoo the whole time.

 

 

**What is wrong with me???**

 

 


	6. Light Meal

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

After reading the note Minhyun passed to me, I did not know what to reply.

I feel bad for not replying but I guess I’ll just wait till class ends and I’ll explain everything to him.

Class disperse~

Everyone starts to pack their bags and so did I when a hand grab my arm and look at me with an anxious expression.

It is none other than my friend, Minhyun.

“Oh about just now, mianhae(sorry) for not replying to your note. So now I will expla-”

Minhyun cut off my words with his actions. 

He pats my head out of the blue and said, “Gwenchana(its ok) Seongwoo. So what did you want to say to me just now?”

I pause for awhile and look at Minhyun. 

“Minhyun, don’t be surprise if I tell you this but the guy I helped at the cafeteria is actually my-” 

Suddenly, my handphone rings. 

I wonder who is calling me.

Oh. It is my mother. 

“Minhyun, sorry but I have to take this call. Its my eomma(mother).” –Seongwoo

Minhyun just nod.

“Hello eomma. Why are calling at this hour? Do you need anything?” –Seongwoo

“Seongwoo, could you do me a favour? Could you go grocery shopping with Daniel when your class ends? I want to prepare a nice meal to welcome Daniel into our family.” –Seongwoo’s mom

“Ok eomma. I’ll do that.” – Seongwoo

I put down the phone and look at Minhyun.

“Minhyun, ottoke. Can I explain to you another time? My eomma asks me to do her a favour to go grocery shopping.” –Seongwoo

“Ok Seongwoo. Why don’t I follow you? Since I don’t have plans after class today.” –Minhyun

“Mianhae(sorry). Maybe next time? I really need to go now. Bye.” –Seongwoo

And with that I left the class.

Now I have to let Daniel know that we’re going grocery shopping.

I take out my phone and is about to dial to call Daniel.

Arghhh. I forgot. I don’t have his handphone number.

Ottoke?

I run back to class but Daniel is not there.

Where could he be?

I walk pass the school gate and is relieved to see him there.

He is looking right and left looking for someone. Maybe he’s waiting for me?

“Daniel! I was looking for you.” I call out to him.

Daniel turns to look at me. “Oh hyung I was waiting for you here.”

I was right then. He’s been waiting for me.

“Daniel, eomma just called just a few minutes earlier and ask us to do grocery shopping together. So are you coming?” –Seongwoo

Daniel’s face brightens up and nod. “Yes! Let’s go hyung.” 

He pulls me nearer to him and we walk together to the market.

On our way, Daniel’s stomach starts to grumble.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

 “Are you hungry, Daniel?” –Seongwoo

I got caught. Seongwoo hyung heard it all. 

Argh… this is so embarrassing. Why did my stomach have to grumble now?

Oh right. I didn’t get to eat during recess at school.

No wonder I’m feeling very hungry now.

“Yes, I didn’t get to eat just now during recess time.” –Daniel

Seongwoo chuckles a bit after hearing that.

“Why didn’t you mention to me earlier? For now, let’s go grab something light to eat, ok?” –Seongwoo

I just nod.

And so we reach in front of a small stall, selling spicy hot rice cakes.

“Ahjummah(auntie)… please give me two servings of spicy rice cakes.” –Seongwoo

After a few minutes…

“Here you go. Spicy rice cakes with additional free drinks for our regular customer.” –Ahjummah

“Thank you so much Ahjummah… I’d appreciate it.” –Seongwoo

“Hyung, are you a regular customer at this stall?” –Daniel

“Yes, pretty much. I always come here after school whenever I have some free time.” –Seongwoo

“Ohhh I see. Then, can I come here everytime you do come here? We can have light snacks like this. It’s really nice. I’ve never eaten with you before so this is our first meal together..?” –Daniel

“Sure, why not. I don’t mind since I like eating at this place afterall. I guess it is our first meal together. Oh yes, before I forget. I don’t have your contact number so its kind of difficult if I have anything to tell you.” –Seongwoo

“Alright here’s my number. I’ve missed call to you already.” –Daniell

Seongwoo just nod and give a thumbs up to me.

I grin and smile like a little child.

I don’t know why but I think its because I feel happy that I have a brother who can make my day.

 

 

** Nobody’s POV **

 

After their enjoyable meal, Seongwoo and Daniel walk to the nearest grocery store available.

 

 


	7. Remember

 

**Minhyun’ POV**

 

I keep remembering Seongwoo’s last words.

A bit of flashback came to mind.

“The person I helped at the cafeteria is actually my-”

If I’m not mistaken, its up to there.

Seongwoo didn’t finish his sentence so I can’t help thinking about it.

Who is that guy?

Why is Seongwoo helping him?

And most of all… who is he to Seongwoo??

I feel somewhat uneasy after Seongwoo left so I decided to call him.

“Hi Minhyun. Why are you calling? Is there anything?” –Seongwoo

“Seongwoo, are you still at the grocery store?” –Minhyun

“Yes I am. Actually I’m carrying a basket full of meat and vegetables so I can’t talk for long because my hands are full now.” –Seongwoo

“Oh sorry. I just want to know what were you about to say just now at school?” –Minhyun

“About that… can I explain about it tomorrow after school? Maybe we can meet at my house tomorrow at 3pm? I feel that its better to talk in person rather than through this phone call.” –Seongwoo

“Alright. I can’t wait.” –Minhyun

I feel so excited that I’m going to Seongwoo’s house tomorrow.

I can’t help smiling widely like a fool in love.

Wait, what did I just thought of?

Most important is to know who the guy Seongwoo helped.

“Minhyun, I got to go. Bye-” -Seongwoo

Suddenly I heard another guy’s voice through the phone.

“Wait Seongwoo, who is with you?” –Minhyun

“It’s the guy from the cafeteria. I promise I’ll explain more tomorrow ok? Got to go, bye.” –Seongwoo

~End of conversation

What??!

He’s with that guy???

But what for?

Doing grocery shopping together??

I didn’t even get a chance to do that with Seongwoo but that guy gets to do it?!

So unfair.

I am getting angrier the more I think about it.

Seongwoo’s voice sounded joyful on the other side that it made me feels jealous of that unknown guy.

**Who does he think he is?!**

 


	8. Tension

 

** Nobody’s POV **

 

The following day~

After school finishes, Minhyun quickly stands in front of Seongwoo before the other can stand up.

“Seongwoo, lets walk home together.” –Minhyun

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

Minhyun seems a bit tense so I decided not to ask anything and just agree.

“Yeah sure.” –Seongwoo 

Minhyun smiles widely and grin at me.

I pack my things quickly and head out with Minhyun by my side.

Somehow he seems a bit different.

I meant its been a long time since he last ask me to walk home together.

We walk together till outside the school gate when a voice is calling out for me.

“Hyung!” –Daniel

I turn around and look to find out the person calling me and its Daniel.

I smile at him, “What is it? Do you want to walk home with me too?”

Daniel immediately nods and slings his hand on me, while looking at Minhyun.

“Hyung, is this your friend?” –Daniel

I nod, “Yes. Its time I introduce the both of you.”

Minhyun looks at with with dissatisfied look.

“Daniel, this is my close friend Minhyun and Minhyun, this is my brother Daniel.”

I pat both of their shoulders, expecting some sort of response but there was none.

It became a long silence.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, a bit worried because the atmosphere became a little tense.

Minhyun is glaring at Daniel and Daniel is making a puppy face.

Oh dear. How will this go?

I try to remove the tension so I invited both of them to to be together at home.

Since I know that they just only got to know each other, of course they need time to accept each other.

Just like how I accepted Daniel as my brother.

“Alright why don’t we get to know each other better at my house?” –Seongwoo

Minhyun is quick to agree without thinking much, “Sure. I would like that.”

Daniel also agrees, “Well then lets go.”

After that, I tag them along with me and we walk home together just like any other ordinary students would do.

 


	9. Realisation

At Seongwoo’s house~

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

All of us are having a quiet yet simple meal prepared by me, since mom is not at home now.

“So how’s the food?” –Seongwoo

“Its delicious. Totally.” –Minhyun

“You’re a great cook, hyung.” –Daniel

“Why do you keep calling him hyung when he’s about our age?” –Minhyun stares at Daniel sternly.

Daniel avoids looking directly at him, “Well, he’s a few months older than me so he’s considered my elder brother that’s why I call him hyung.”

“I don’t like the way you call him that.” –Minhyun

Daniel gives Minhyun a weird look, “If I don’t call him that, what do you expect me to call him?”

Both of them were looking at each other as if I was not present there.

“Yahh guys lets not fight over this. Let Niel call me whatever he likes and you can also call me however you like Minhyun.” –Seongwoo

“Ne(yes) hyung.” –Daniel 

“Mianhae Seongwoo. I just didn’t like the way he calls you hyung when we’re the same age. But if you’re ok with it, then I’m ok too.” –Minhyun

I ask both of them to get along with each other nicely.

“Lets get along.” –Daniel

“Sure do.” -Minhyun

I smile to the both of them and hug both of them.

“You guys are so cute! My brother and my best friend getting along with each other. It makes my day!” –Seongwoo grins widely to himself.

Everything turns a bit brighter after that. We all get to chat with each other and do our assignments together. Overall we had a nice time together.

 

 

** Nobody’s POV **

 

“So how long did you knew Daniel is your brother?” –Minhyun

“Its just recently. A few days ago I guess.” –Seongwoo

“You must’ve felt surprised and astonished when you first met Seongwoo. I’m sure you know why.” –Minhyun looks at Daniel, tapping his shoulders a little. Minhyun thought Daniel understands but unfortunately he did not.

“W-what do you mean, Minhyun hyung?”  -Daniel

“Eh? You didn’t get it? Hmm how should I say this.. Seongwoo is the type who only gets along with the people he’s used to. Not just anyone can get close to him.” –Minhyun

“Aahhhh that’s true. The first encounter was like that.” –Daniel remembered how he first talk and interacted with Seongwoo. It really was not that easy to get close to him. He remembers Seongwoo asking him to walk behind him just in case anyone might find out that they’re brothers. He chuckles at the thought of it.

“Oh Minhyun…. Stop that. I know you’re right. But its embarrassing when you point it out like that.” -Seongwoo

Minhyun then whispers to Daniel’s ear, “And don’t you think Seongwoo is attractive in a way? I meant I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but he has 3 moles constellation on his cheek. That makes him attractive. At least to me.”

Daniel feeling surprise at the sudden revelation, he even blushes a little.

Luckily no one saw it.

Then, he excused himself to the kitchen.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I immediately excused myself to the kitchen.

I was a bit flustered and surprise to what Minhyun just mentioned.

About Seongwoo hyung being attractive. 

Even to Minhyun, Seongwoo hyung is attractive.

Well hyung is very good looking and kind.

And he gets along well with me recently.

But I wonder what Minhyun meant when he said Seongwoo is attractive.

Was Minhyun implying that he’s attracted to Seongwoo hyung in a friendly way or romantically?

Wait why am I pondering about this matter?

It doesn’t matter even if Minhyun likes Seongwoo hyung in a romantic manner, right?

But why does my chest feels heavy thinking that Minhyun might actually be romantically attracted to Seongwoo hyung?

** Don’t tell me I like Seongwoo hyung??! **

Ah I don’t know. Lets not think too deep.

Its not good to feel this way.

I meant Seongwoo hyung deserves someone as nice as Minhyun.

And Minhyun knows a lot of things regarding Seongwoo hyung compared to me.

I know nothing about hyung. 

I shouldn’t have any sort of feelings for Seongwoo hyung. 

It’ll only be troublesome.

** What should I do with my feelings??! **

My palms felt a bit sweaty and my lips were becoming dry.

Suddenly I felt a hand placed on my right shoulder.

**“Niel, are you ok?”**

 


	10. Faint

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

Don’t tell me I like Seongwoo hyung??!

Ah I don’t know. Let’s not think too deep.

It’s not good to feel this way.

I meant Seongwoo hyung deserves someone as nice as Minhyun.

And Minhyun knows a lot of things regarding Seongwoo hyung compared to me.

I know nothing about hyung. 

I shouldn’t have any sort of feelings for Seongwoo hyung. 

It’ll only be troublesome.

What should I do with my feelings??!

My palms felt a bit sweaty and my lips were becoming dry.

Suddenly I felt a hand placed on my right shoulder.

“Niel, are you ok?” -Seongwoo

I was shock to hear that familiar voice. 

Yes, it was Seongwoo hyung’s voice.

I turn around and try to look at Seongwoo in the eyes but I failed to do so.

I just give a slight nod, indicating that I’m fine.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re about to faint.” –Seongwoo

Why does my hands keep sweating for no reason and why can’t I look at Seongwoo?

“I-I’m ok hyung. There’s nothing wrong-  ” I stop talking as I manage to look at Seongwoo’s face.

There really is a 3 moles constellation on his cheek. Minhyun hyung was right.

How come I didn’t notice it all this time?

I really don’t know anything about Seongwoo hyung.

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

Daniel’s face is really pale and I could observe his hands are sweating nonstop.

  
Somehow he looks like he’s about to faint.

“You should go up and rest Niel.” –Seongwoo

Daniel only replies shortly, “Ok hyung.”

He walks a few steps from me and suddenly he fell to the floor.

I couldn't grasp the situation. 

Daniel is now unconcious in front of me.

I immediately go to his side and place his head on my lap.

“Niel!! Niel, open your eyes. Niel!” I start to scream at the top of my lungs, not caring if even the neighbours could hear me.

Even Minhyun from the kitchen could hear it, so he came to check the situation.

“Seongwoo, what happen? Why is Daniel here like this?” –Minhyun

“I-I don’t know. He suddenly faints. Palli(hurry up) and help me carry him to his room.” –Seongwoo

 

 

** Minhyun’s POV **

 

Why did Daniel suddenly faint?

It made Seongwoo worries about him.

I don’t like it that much, seeing how Seongwoo is putting Daniel before me.

Hmm but what is the real reason he fainted??

Don’t tell me it was because of what I mentioned earlier, about me liking Seongwoo…?

I hope that’s not the case because if that is so, it means that Daniel also likes Seongwoo. It can simply mean that Daniel sees Seongwoo as more than a brother. OMO that’s bad news for me, since I like Seongwoo first way before him.

“Minhyun, come help me carry Daniel to his room.” –Seongwoo pleads and begs me to help him.

Although I did not like Daniel because he’s like a rival to me, but since Seongwoo asks me to help him so I can’t say no.

We manage to carry Daniel to his room.

“Now that we’ve carried him here, lets leave the room.” –Minhyun

I turn around as I see that Seongwoo is still not bulging from Daniel’s side.

“Seongwoo. Lets just let him rest k.” –I say that to reassure Seongwoo so that he’ll leave the room with me.

However, Seongwoo still didn’t move from Daniel’s side. He keeps staring at his brother with worried expression.

“I guess I’ll leave first then. I’m going home.” 

I left both of them and turn to see if Seongwoo tries to stop me but sadly he did not.

 

 


	11. Worry

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

I heard Minhyun’s voice saying that he’s leaving first.

I definitely heard it.

I felt bad for not saying bye to Minhyun.

But my mind is only focusing on Daniel right now.

I don’t know why but I’m so worried sick.

Daniel fainted in front of me but I don’t even know the reason for it.

What kind of brother am I that I don’t even realise Daniel is sick??!

I sigh as I facepalm myself.

I could feel a hand held my wrist, pulling my hands away from my face.

Yeah, it was Daniel.

“Daniel, how are you feeling now? Do you need anything? Just tell me.” I quickly ask without pause.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

My eyes open slowly but surely.

I blink my eyes a few times not believing that Seongwoo is right beside me.

I could see that he was practically blaming himself for my condition.

But none of this was his fault.

I reach out to hold his hand, pulling his hands from his face.

Seongwoo blinks and look at me with anxious look. That was the first time I’ve seen that expression on him.

Was he really that worried?

For me?

“Daniel, how are you feeling now? Do you need anything? Just tell me.” He quickly ask without pause.

His voice sounded really worried.

“Hmm.. I’m just a bit dizzy and tired I guess.” –Daniel

“Oh thank God. I thought something bad had happened to you.” –Seongwoo

“Do you need anything, Niel? I’ll go get it for you. Oh you must be thirsty. I’ll go get a glass of wat-” 

I cut off his words when I just pulled Seongwoo hyung into a tight embrace.

“N-Niel?” Seongwoo’s stuttering voice sounded like music to my ears. Ottoke(what do I do)???

I think I’m really in love with Seongwoo hyung.

No, scratch that. I am absolutely positive that I’m really in love with Seongwoo hyung.

Not as brothers, but something definitely more than that kind of love.

The kind of love like **what lovers feel** for each other.

 


	12. Excuse

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

“N-Niel…? W-Why are you hugging me?” –Seongwoo

I was a bit flustered when Daniel hug me out of the blue.

I was about to get a glass of water for him. Yeah that was what I was trying to do. Why did he hug me all of sudden?

“Hyung.” –Daniel

 “Y-Yes?” –Seongwoo

He leans his head to my right shoulder, releasing from hugging me.

Daniel looks at me with his puppy-like eyes.

“Hyung, don’t go. Let us stay like this for awhile.” –Daniel

I could feel my cheeks burning with redness with what Daniel just mentioned to me.

Wait, am I actually blushing?

What’s with me?

I just kept quiet so Daniel hug me even tighter than before.

I could smell the scent of his hair. It smells like peach. Does he use peach shampoo? I wonder.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I hug Seongwoo even closer than before. I don’t feel like letting him go.

I like hugging him. I can feel my heartbeat races when I did that.

 Something’s wrong with me. I know that all of this is wrong, yet why can’t I stop this?

After a few minutes, I could feel Seongwoo’s heavy breathing. So I release from the hug and look at him.

“Hyung, are you ok? Sorry, did I hug you to tight?” –Daniel

Seongwoo shook his head and continues to look down. It kind of give me this sad feeling.

“Hyung, why won’t you look at me?” –Daniel

Seongwoo lift his head to look at me. His face is flushed red right now.

Is he blushing? Like for real? So cute.

He tries to avoid me by using excuses.

“Niel, let me go get a glass of water for you.” –Seongwoo 

“Ok hyung.” –Daniel 

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

I quickly exit Daniel’s room as soon as possible.

I use taking water as an excuse to get out from there.

It was awkward inside there. Him hugging me. Me staying in his arms.

My heart beats crazily when he hug me.

It all didn’t make sense.

 

**** Why am I feeling this way??!  
  



	13. TV

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I walk down the stairs slowly and quietly, following Seongwoo from behind.

I see he’s taking a glass of water for me.

So sweet of him!~

I walk slowly to the kitchen without him noticing my presence.

I tap his shoulder a bit but I guess it shock him because he spun around and almost drop the glass of water.

I caught him is my arms and hold his hand which were holding the glass of water.

“Yah! Who is it?!” –Seongwoo 

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

I am surprise to see Daniel’s face so close to mine.

Like only a few inches away.

I thought I was going to fall but then he caught me in his arms.

What is he trying to do to my heart??

I can’t breathe properly as it is.

I urge him to release me but he didn’t.

“Looking at hyung up close is quite interesting.” –Daniel 

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I want to tease Seongwoo a bit like a small boy who love to tease a girl he likes.

Seongwoo blushes at my words.

I’m so satisfied with his reaction, so I release him.

“Finally, you release me. Why did you come down anyway?” –Seongwoo 

“Nothing much. Just want to observe hyung.” –Daniel 

“Observe me? Am I some sort of TV or something? Go watch the TV if you’re bored.” –Seongwoo

“No, I don’t want. TV always showed the same boring shows. I like watching you better than the TV.” –Daniel 

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

Why is Daniel being so cheesy all of a sudden?

Its too shocking to me.

My heart can’t take it.

“Why am I being compared to a TV now?” –Seongwoo 

Daniel immediately hugs me closer to him, “Oh sorry hyung. I didn’t meant it that way. You’re incomparable of course.”

I could feel my cheeks are blushing so much right. The heat that radiates from Daniel’s body to mine are unexplainable.

“I get it already. Would you release me now?” –Seongwoo 

“No. I don’t want to. Lets hug longer.” –Daniel 

I just stay put, letting him hug me for a while longer.

Then, it just come to me that there’s a drama that I’ve wanted to watch.

“Niel, I just remembered that I wanted to watch a drama. It will be starting in a few minutes time. So will you let me go now?” –Seongwoo 

Daniel releases me and looks at me with his puppy-like eyes.

“Sure do. Let’s watch it together then.” –Daniel 

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

Yeah. Great move Daniel.

That’s what I think.

It’s a good idea to watch a drama with hyung.

I feel so excited.

Seongwoo hyung also didn’t disagree so I thought everything’s just going fine.

We sit next to each other on the soft deep sea blue couch without wasting time.

Seongwoo hyung switch on the TV and change it to the wrong channel.

“Omo. I think I got the wrong channel. This drama doesn’t seem right.” –Seongwoo 

He is about to change the channel when I grab the remote control from his hand and place it beside me.

“Just leave it. It seems like a good drama to me.” –Daniel 

“B-but… **the drama’s title is forbidden love**. Are we seriously watching this??” –Seongwoo 

**“Sure why not?”** –Daniel 


	14. Beautiful

 

A few minutes earlier~~~

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

I go to the living room, sit on the couch only to find Daniel following me from behind.

He then sits right next to me on the couch.

“Are you going to watch the drama too?” –Seongwoo 

Daniel leans closer to me and place his head on my shoulder.

“Yeah I’m watching it with you.” –Daniel 

Is he serious? I meant the drama that I want to watch is about a historical drama. Ancient times. History of Korea. I thought Daniel didn’t like anything to do with boring things. I’m sure he’ll find this boring…

“Are you sure? I’ll be watching a historical drama.” –Seongwoo 

“So what? I don’t see your point hyung.” –Daniel 

“Well… I thought you would be the type to dislike boring subjects like history and such. Am I wrong?” –Seongwoo

“No. Well actually I do hate it but if its with you, I don’t think I’ll feel bored.” –Daniel 

“There you go again. Being cheesy to me.” –Seongwoo 

“As I said before, I’m only cheesy when I’m with you.” –Daniel 

I was busy changing the channel but I wrongly input the number and there it went to a different drama.

I was busy thinking about Daniel’s cheesiness that I mispressed the button on the remote control.

 

Back to present~~~

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I notice Seongwoo change to channel where it is showing a drama with the title forbidden love.

He is about to change the channel when I grab the remote control from his hand and place it beside me.

“Just leave it. It seems like a good drama to me.” –Daniel 

“B-but…the drama’s title is forbidden love. Are we seriously watching this??” –Seongwoo 

“Sure why not?” –Daniel 

I notice the so called title yet I act as if it didn’t bother me.

“Why not you said? I mean we’re both guys, how can we possibly watch this?” –Seongwoo 

“Well technically speaking, we’re both guys. But you forgot one statement. We’re brothers. Can’t brothers watch it together and be cool about it?” –Daniel 

“That is-“ –Seongwoo 

I lean in nearer to Seongwoo closing the gap between us. 

Our faces are only inches apart.

“Hyung, are you afraid I might do something to you or what? You look tensed.” –Daniel 

I chuckle a little looking at Seongwoo who keeps on his gaze on me.

“I-I’m not. Why would I? You’re just my brother after all. I’m not scared of you.” –Seongwoo 

So we ended up watching the whole drama together.

The ending is the most epic.

There is this scene where the hero who is a brother to the heroine, confesses to her that he likes her.

The girl stood there frozen at the sudden abrupt confession.

I steal a glance at Seongwoo who is intently watching the drama. 

He didn’t even look elsewhere or busy to get his drink or anything else.

He was really focused on the story.

I observe the features on his face carefully, one by one.

Firstly his comma style hair is so organised no matter how I see it.

Next, his skin. It looks so smooth and tempting.

Then, his lips is thin but not too thin. Its shape is perfect the way it is.

But the most attractive feature on Seongwoo is his 3 moles constellation on his cheek.

I can just look at it, drown in it, think about it the whole day without feeling bored.

I closely watch his moles and only one thing came to my mind.

Sooo cute! Hyung looks so cute…

I keep on staring at him, when I notice he suddenly turn his head to me.

“Niel, w-why are you looking at me like that?” –Seongwoo 

Our faces were so near each other. I swear I could feel his breath on my skin.

Its only inches away from this beautiful figure in front of me.

 

 

** “You’re beautiful hyung.”  ** –Daniel 

 


	15. Confession

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

“You’re beautiful hyung.” –Daniel 

When Daniel mention the word ‘beautiful’ to describe me, I could feel my cheeks are blushing.

My heart is about to burst out from my chest.

It just keeps on beating rapidly. 

I can’t control the beat anymore.

“B-beautiful? Why are you suddenly calling me beautiful?” –Seongwoo 

Daniel grin at me, “Because you are beautiful. Very.” –Daniel 

“Y-yah stop joking with me like that. I’m not beautiful. I’m a guy.” –Seongwoo 

Daniel smirks a little before wrapping his arm on my shoulder.

“If not beautiful, then should I say you’re very, very handsome and charming? Would that make you feel better?” –Daniel

I pull away and slaps his arm a bit.

“I’m not beautiful or handsome! Don’t tease me.” –Seongwoo 

“I’m not teasing you hyung. I just notice you didn’t deny the part that you’re charming.” –Daniel 

“I-I forgot. I’m not c-charming too. Happy now?” –Seongwoo 

“I am afraid but I have to disagree hyung. Because to me you’re beautiful, handsome and charming at the same time. All in one.” –Daniel 

My cheeks continue to blush even further.

I did not want Daniel to see me like this, so I stand up and walk away.

“I’m leaving if you keep spouting nonsense- ” – Seongwoo 

My words are cut off when a pair of arms embrace me. 

Yes, to be exact it’s a backhug.

Daniel is backhugging me right now.

“N-Niel. W-What are you doing?” –Seongwoo 

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I could my body feeling all warm and comfortable as I backhug Seongwoo.

I could even smell his sweet scent of his favourite seal shampoo.

Seongwoo smells so sweeeeeet.

“I’m just hugging you.” –Daniel 

“But why are you hugging me?” –Seongwoo 

“Because I like-” –Daniel 

Wait. Why didn’t the words come out? Just say it Daniel.

You can do it.

Just admit it.

Just confess to him already.

You like Seongwoo after all.

So be brave and say it.

“W-What did you say? I don’t understand.” –Seongwoo 

I turn Seongwoo around, so that he’s facing me.

I look at Seongwoo in the eyes without blinking my eyes.

I hold both of his shoulders with my slender fingers.

“Its because I like you.” –Daniel 

Seongwoo’s face is in surprise mode immediately.

“W-What?! Y-You w-what??” –Seongwoo 

 

 

**“I like you hyung.”** –Daniel 

 


	16. Confirmation

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

My face is in surprise mode instantly. No doubt.

Did I hear that correctly?

No. This simply can’t be right.

I’m wrong. Totally.

I meant I must have misheard.

Or at least that’s what I thought.

“W-What?! Y-You what??” –Seongwoo 

“I like you hyung.” –Daniel 

Daniel repeats again.

I stare at him like there’s nothing better to stare at.

Did he really mean it?

H-he likes me?

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

Wow can’t believe I manage to somehow work up the courage to confess.

I’m sure Seongwoo hyung will be shock with this news.

I slowly release my grip on his shoulders.

“N-Niel, what do you mean by that? Y-you l-like me??” –Seongwoo

“Well I thought you already heard it clearly. Yes I like you.” –Daniel

“What’s there to like about me? And why would you like me, in the first place? Don’t you have anyone else you can like?” –Seongwoo 

I shook my head.

“No. There’s no one else. I’m sure of my feelings for you hyung. I really like you. More than brotherly kind of love.” –Daniel

I just want to emphasize more on that.

“W-What do you mean? Are you saying you see me as something as more than just a brother?” -Seongwoo 

“Yes, I do hyung.” –Daniel

Seongwoo looks at me with a confuse and daze look. 

I want to hold his hands but he moves back a little, avoiding the contact.

“Hyung. What’s wrong?” –Daniel

“N-Nothing. Just I need to go do something.” –Seongwoo 

With that, he left running upstairs with all his might. 

It looks like he’s avoiding the whole situation.

Hyung, please don’t avoid me. 

**I’d hate that, very much.**


	17. Stay

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

Wait. Why am I running away?

It looks like I am avoiding this whole situation.

I guess I’m still in shock to know Daniel’s feelings.

I just can’t believe what I heard.

Daniel likes me? 

As in like me more than a brother?

That could only mean one thing, right?

He… He likes me just like how a guy likes a girl.

This is troubling me.

I meant I am his brother, so how could he said that he sees me as how a guy who likes a girl?

Its just absurd. 

Nobody will believe in that kind of thing.

Two brothers together like lovers?

I can’t have that.

Well its not because I don’t like him or anything.

Its just I want to protect him.

From liking me any further.

Right. I just run away because I want to protect Daniel.

As his brother, I should do that much for him.

I shouldn’t encourage him to like me, its just so wrong.

I went upstairs into my room and quickly lock the door as soon as I enter my room.

Minutes later…

Knock, knock, knock.

I think I already know who that is, but I decide not to open the door.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I went upstairs to check on Seongwoo hyung.

I knock on his door a few times.

“Hyung. Can I come in?” –Daniel

No reply.

I knock 3 times and tries to open the door knob.

Unfortunately, the door is lock so I couldn’t open it.

“Hyung. I know you’re inside. Will you let me in?” –Daniel

On the other side of the door, Seongwoo is pretending to not hear a thing and goes too sleep, covering his head with a pillow so that he can’t hear a thing.

Did I do something wrong? 

I wonder if it was a mistake to confess to hyung.

I am starting to regret confessing so early when I know he’s bound to be in shock.

However, I did not expect he’ll turn his back on me.

That’s just… unexpected.

I stood in front of his room and sit down there for the next 1 hour.

The next thing I knew, I fell asleep in front of his room.

 

 

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

1 hour later.

I didn’t get to sleep.

My mind keeps on remembering about Daniel’s confession.

What am I doing?

I can’t believe I loss sleep over this matter.

I walk slowly the the door and put my ears against it.

No sound.

I wonder  if Daniel is already asleep.

I open the door quietly and is surprise to see Daniel sleeping on the floor, in front of my room.

Niel, what am I going to do with you?

I walk and kneel beside him and carry him (piggyback) into his room.

As I enter his room, I place him on his bed.

Then I heard some mumbling sounds.

“Hyung. Open your door, lets talk.” –Daniel 

I place a big warm blanket on him slowly, so as not to wake him up.

Then I heard another mumble.

“Hyung. I like you. Why are you avoiding me now?” –Daniel

I can’t say anything. I was speechless.

Its true that I avoided him and I am going to keep on avoiding him, if he keeps saying he likes me.

I don’t want to hurt you by encouraging your feelings. I don’t want that.

I need to protect you, as your elder brother.

As I am about to exit the room, I felt a soft touch on my wrist.

Another mumble is heard from Daniel.

 

 

** “Stay with me, hyung.” –Daniel  **

 


	18. Avoid

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

As I am about to exit the room, I felt a soft touch on my wrist.

Another mumble is heard from Daniel.

“Stay with me, hyung.” –Daniel 

I stop moving for awhile and turn to look at Daniel.

Relax, Seongwoo. He’s still asleep.

He’s just sleep-talking.

That’s all.

Don’t let it get to you.

I slowly remove his grip from my wrist and walk out from his room.

 

 

** Nobody’s POV **

 

The next morning…

Seongwoo wake up and prepare breakfast for both of them.

He quickly grabs a light bite and head off to school first, not wanting to bump into Daniel.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

I wake up as soon as my alarm rings.

My body is all sweaty and my head is throbbing a little.

I had a really bad dream.

In the dream, Seongwoo hyung was avoiding me and left me even when I try begging him not to leave me.

He said I was a nuisance to him. He doesn’t want a brother like me.

He hates a guy like me.

He even said he hates me to the point of not wanting to talk to me again.

_ -End of dream talk- _

I walk down the stairs and head to the kitchen directly, hoping to see Seongwoo hyung.

But, he is not around.

There’s only a piece of note on the refrigerator and some light breakfast on the table.

The note says:

_Morning Niel. Sorry I’ll be heading to school first ok. I’ve prepared breakfast for you, so don’t skip breakfast ok.   -Seongwoo hyung_

My eyes suddenly well up after reading the note.

I don’t know if its because I’m glad that Seongwoo hyung made breakfast for me or is it because I can sense that hyung is beginning to avoid me.

 

 

** Nobody’s POV **

 

At school…

Seongwoo sit beside Minhyun, which he usually doesn’t do this.

“Am I actually seeing things now? Are you sitting beside me, Seongwoo?” –Minhyun 

“No you’re not seeing things, Minhyun. I am going to sit here for today.” –Seongwoo

“Really? That made my day!” –Minhyun

Minhyun lightly pat on Seongwoo’s head, grinning from ear to ear, too happy that Seongwoo is sitting beside him.

 

 

** Minhyun’s POV **

I wonder what Seongwoo is thinking. I meant he usually don’t sit beside me.

I think this is the first time he sit beside me and it really make me happy.

I notice Daniel comes into the classroom and pondering on where he should sit.

At last, he sit behind Seongwoo, which kind of irritates me for some reason.

It feels like a rival is just behind you. I’m having that kind of feeling.

“Seongwoo hyung.” –Daniel

Why is he calling for my Seongwoo now?

I decide to distract Seongwoo as fast as I could.

“Seongwoo, lets go to the toilet. I’m having stomach problems since this morning.” –Minhyun 

I hold my stomach and grab Seongwoo’s hand.

“Ok Minhyun. Let’s hurry then.” –Seongwoo

And so we left the classroom fast enough.

That’s what I thought.

But then.

A hand grabs Seongwoo’s wrist from the back.

 

 

** Daniel’s POV **

I call for Seongwoo but I guess he didn’t hear me.

Instead he went outside the classroom with Minhyun.

I don’t know what got to me but I immediately follow them from behind and grab Seongwoo’s wrist.

It’s as if I dislike the fact that Seongwoo is being taken by Minyhun. 

I can’t stand to see Seongwoo being taken away from me.

“Hyung.” –Daniel 


	19. Help Me

 

** Daniel’s POV **

 

Seongwoo turn to face me but he couldn’t look at me in the eyes.

“What is it Niel?” –Seongwoo

“I need to talk to you.” –Daniel

“Can we talk later? I want to help Minhyun because he’s sick right now.” –Seongwoo

Is this really the hyung that I know?

I meant he is actually prioritising Minhyun instead of me, his brother.

Minhyun smirks to me and pulls Seongwoo nearer to him, making my grip on Seongwoo’s wrist to be released.

“Seongwoo, let’s just go. I feel terrible right now.” –Minhyun 

Seongwoo just nod, looking at Minhyun with worried expression and follows Minhyun to the toilet, leaving me behind.

Seongwoo, don’t go. Don’t leave me. Don’t tell me you hate me now and want to avoid me at all cost. I can’t bear to face that.

Silently I head back to class and place my head against the table.

 

In the toilet…

** Seongwoo’s POV **

 

“Minhyun, where do you feel uneasy? Let me take a look.” –Seongwoo

“Its…. Actually I am not sick or anything like that.”–Minhyun

“Eh?? What do you mean? Did you just lie to me?” –Seongwoo

“Yes, it was a lie.” –Minhyun

“What? How can you say that with a straight face? Are you playing with me? I’m going then.” –Seongwoo

I walk a few steps away from Minhyun, exiting the toilet door when he back hugs me.

“M-Minhyun. What do you think you are doing?” –Seongwoo 

“Sorry. I had no choice. You look like you dislike Daniel’s presence, so I just helped you get away from him. That’s it.” –Minhyun

“Did I really look that way? Did I look like I was avoiding Daniel on purpose?” –Seongwoo

“Well yes, in fact you look like you never want to see him or do anything with him.” –Minhyun

Omo. What have I done? I don’t even know anymore.

My body slides down till I’m crouching on the floor with my back against the wall.

“Seongwoo! What’s wrong? Is something the matter?” –Minhyun

Minhyun becomes worried because of me now.

“Niel.” –Seongwoo

“Wait why are you calling his name for?” –Minhyun 

Niel.

I don’t know what to say to him.

I don’t know how to face him.

I don’t know what to do with him.

Since I am avoiding him, I might as well avoid him for real and make him give up on me.

That is the only option I know and have for now.

And I need Minhyun's help for that to work out.

“Minhyun. Please help me.” –Seongwoo

“Ok anything for you. What is it?” –Minhyun

 

** “I’m sorry to ask this from you but… could you pretend that you like me and go out with me?” –Seongwoo  **

 


	20. Another Confession

**Minhyun's POV**

 

“Minhyun. Please help me.” -Seongwoo

I wonder what kind of help Seongwoo wants from me.

Hm... I should just agree to know it, right?

“Ok anything for you. What is it?” -Minhyun

Seongwoo is practically restless while asking me. His hands keep on fidgeting non-stop while looking to the floor.

“I’m sorry to ask this from you but… could you pretend that you like me and go out with me?” -Seongwoo 

Wait a second.

Did Seongwoo just ask me to go out with him? Yaaahooo!

I love the idea of it.

But. Is it only pretending?

Me, pretending to go out with him?

How can I do that?

I mean. I like Seongwoo for real, so I don't want to pretend in going out with him.

I want it to be a real date.

Before I even manage to answer him, Seongwu cancel his question.

"No. Forget that I ask you that. Sorry for asking such a silly request." -Seongwoo

Seongwoo walks away a few steps from me, but I quickly grab his hand.

 

 

**Seongwu's POV**

 

What am I even thinking, to ask Minhyun to like me?

I must be out of my mind.

I decided to cancel my question.

"No. Forget that I ask you that. Sorry for asking such a silly request." -Seongwoo

I am about to walk away, no I did walk away a few steps when Minhyun suddenly grab my hand.

"Wait. I have something to say." -Minhyun

I turn around to face Minhyun.

"What is it?" -Seongwoo

"I like you Seongwoo." -Minhyun

I did not reply anything because I am in the state where my mind is in shock.

Minhyun close the gap between us and kiss my lips softly.

I did not feel anything.

No heart beating fast or anything.

Its different when I am with Daniel.

My hearts beats fast when he is with me.

 

 

**Nobody's POV**

 

No one knows that at the time when Minhyun kiss Seongwoo, Daniel was there to see it all.

 


	21. I Love You

**Daniel's POV**

 

I went out to the corridor and head towards the toilet.

What's taking them so long in the toilet?

I need to talk to Seongwoo as soon as possible.

My mind is about to burst from waiting too long.

I was about to enter the toilet when I saw Minhyun and Seongwoo were kissing.

W-What is happening? Is this r-real?

Does Seongwoo like Minhyun afterall?

Is that the reason he keeps on avoiding me continuously?

I can't take it anymore, so I shouted at them and interupted their kissing.

"Hyung! Why are you kissing him?!" -Daniel

With that I left.

 

 

**Seongwoo's POV**

 

I was shock to hear Daniel's voice at the moment.

I just realise how and what situation I am in.

I quickly push Minhyun away from me

"Sorry Minhyun. I don't like you so I will have to reject your confession." -Seongwoo

After that, I hurry to run after Daniel.

I just realise the person I like and love is Daniel.

It has to be Daniel. No one else.

I grab his hand and pull him to a nearby empty classroom.

"Niel, its not what you think it is." -Seongwoo

"Then, what is it? Did you like Minhyun all along? That's why you're avoiding me right?" -Daniel

Tears start to stream down, wetting his plump cheeks.

"No. I don't like Minhyun. Never was and never will. So don't cry over me. I hate to see you cry for me." -Seongwoo

He suddenly stop sobbing and look at me.

"Ok I trust you, hyung. I just want to know why he was kissing you?" -Daniel

"Minhyun kiss me after confessing to me but I don't like him, that's why I did not kiss him back. It is one-sided on his part." -Seongwoo

"Really, hyung? Can I really believe that you don't like him?" -Daniel

Seongwoo nods.

**"Then, who do you like?"** -Daniel

 

 

**Nobody's POV**

 

"Then who do you like?" -Daniel

**"Its you."** -Seongwoo

"Eh,what? Like for real?" -Daniel

"Yes, for real." -Seongwoo

Daniel couldn't contain his happiness so he carry Seongwoo bridal style.

"I like you too hyung. No. I love you." -Daniel

"I love you too Niel." -Seongwoo

"Recently I got a brother and now, even a lover." -Daniel

"Yeah thats right. At first, it was I got a brother. Now, I got a lover." -Seongwoo

"So, recently I got a brother that....." -Daniel

"That...?" -Seongwoo

"Guess it, hyung." -Daniel

"Thats loves me?" -Seongwoo

"Yes! **Recently I got a brother that loves me!** " -Daniel

With that, both of them kiss each other, hug each other, spend time with each other and well all the fluffy moments together, lived happily ever after as more than just siblings. As lovers, you could say.

 

 

_The end. Thanks for reading. <3_


End file.
